


Rain

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Sunrise [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



 

**Rain**

 

Fuori piove forte.

Non è la solita pioggia quasi monsonica che riempie l'aria di umidità e non fa niente per disperdere il calore giunglesco che permea alcune zone del pianeta. 

No, è un inverno eccezionalmente freddo, ed è una pioggia gelida e sferzante mista a nevischio, spruzzata con violenza da un vento glaciale e molesto. 

Persino il Dottore se n'è reso conto, e si è infilato di buon grado un paio di grossi calzettoni di lana fatti a mano da lui stesso, oh chissà quanto tempo fa. Dovrebbe avere ancora in giro i suoi ferri circolari, ora che ci pensa, e potrebbe riprendere quel progetto di una soffice coperta lavorata a entrelac in numerosi toni di blu. 

Se continua a far così freddo potrebbe essere un'idea vincente.

Se il Dottore ha freddo, comunque, vuol dire che il clima è veramente meno clemente del solito, e l'alieno non può fare a meno di pensare a Shadrach, che è al lavoro alla base.

Il Dottore ha un ciclo di riposo e non si è proprio mosso di casa. 

Ha salutato Shadrach per mezz'ora questa mattina, iniziando con un delizioso bacio mentre Shadrach era ancora mezzo addormentato e proseguendo in ogni stanza della casa, seguendo il percorso di Shadrach mentre si preparava per uscire. 

L'ultimo bacio gliel'ha dato sulla porta, con un piede già in giardino, e poi ha ascoltato Shadrach allontanarsi fischiettando. 

Non l'ammette facilmente, e Shadrach gli manca ogni secondo che trascorrono separati, ma una quieta mattinata da solo con i propri pensieri è anche piacevole, se capita raramente. 

Si è preparato tre té diversi in tre diverse teiere, valutando gli effetti dell'inzuppatura di quattro diverse varietà di biscotti in ognuno dei diversi infusi, ha smontato il tosaerba per montargli un propulsore e renderlo automatico, ha finalmente finito di rileggere il Conte di Montecristo. 

Ma ora è tardi, e con la luce sorda e muta della sera, soffocata dalla pioggia, inizia a sentire tutti i rumori della casa e quelli dell'esterno stringerglisi addosso, sente montare l'impazienza e la preoccupazione all'idea del ritorno di Shadrach.

Piove veramente forte, e stamattina suo marito è uscito con una felpa troppo leggera e un bel sorriso. Neanche l'ombra di un impermeabile o di un ombrello. O magari una sciarpa. 

Spera che qualcuno dotato di maggior buonsenso - Carlos, per esempio - gli affibbi almeno un cappello da pioggia, o gli presti un ombrello. Se il tempo dovesse peggiorare, quasi quasi preferirebbe che Shadrach restasse a dormire alla base, per quanto la sola idea di restare senza di lui tutta la notte gli piega la bocca in una smorfia amara e gli stringe un po' i cuori. 

Oh, insomma, avrà ben il diritto di fare un capriccio da bambino, da adolescente geloso e possessivo alla sua età? Quando dovrebbe permetterselo, da morto?

Certo che se Shadrach restasse alla base lui non chiuderebbe occhio, e domani rientra in ufficio nel pomeriggio per un turno serale. Significherebbe non vederlo per più di venti ore. Non vederlo, non toccarlo, non stringersi a lui e non ricevere i suoi baci e le sue parole. 

Mh. 

Potrebbe andare alla base. Soffre meno il freddo e non è mai stata un po' di pioggia a fargli del male. Potrebbe fare un po' di straordinari - o potrebbe anche  _non_  fare un po' di straordinari e trascinare Shadrach per i capelli nel primo laboratorio vuoto e farsi sedurre con il canto della pioggia contro le cupole della base in sottofondo.

No, per quanto sia romantico e avventuroso è anche un proposito un po' stupido. Tutta la sua ansia per Shadrach è fuori luogo e eccessiva, e lo sa benissimo, ma non riesce e non vuole scacciarla. In mancanza di Shadrach, può riempire in minima parte la sua assenza rivolgendo il pensiero verso di lui.

Il Dottore non fa in tempo a prendere una decisione, che si tratti di prendere la TARDIS e materializzarsi all'interno della base o di telefonare a Shadrach per avere sue notizie.

Non sente subito i colpi alla porta, soffocati dal rombo feroce del tuono che squassa i cieli in attesa dei fulmini che li fendono e li spezzano in mille pezzi. Ma sono proprio colpi contro la porta, qualcuno che bussa con forza sperando di farsi sentire.

Chiunque sia, il Dottore non potrebbe rifiutare ospitalità in una notte come questa, ospitalità e una tazza di tè caldo, vestiti asciutti. 

Fuori dalla porta, però, bagnato come un pulcino e con le dita contratte e rese inutili dal freddo intorno alle chiavi di casa, c'è Shadrach.

"Amore, sono a casa," scherza quest'ultimo, entrando in casa e scrollandosi come un cane bagnato

Il Dottore si affretta a chiudergli la porta alle spalle, tirando l'antiquato scrocco e inserendo l'allarme per buona misura.

"Ti sembra questa l'ora di tornare?" ribatte il Dottore, un po' per abitudine un po' per scherzo. All'inizio la vecchia battuta di River Song gli ha fatto male, ma con la sua consueta intelligenza Shadrach se n'è reso conto, l'ha convinto a parlarne, gli ha dato la scelta sul da farsi. 

Alla fine se c'è qualcuno che è degno di citare River, quello è Shadrach, e il Dottore gli ha dato volentieri un permesso che non ci sarebbe bisogno di dargli, ma che Shadrach ha chiesto con la sua consueta, sfacciata delicatezza.

"Ho trovato traffico," risponde Shadrach, senza poter trattenere un brivido di freddo.

"Non potevi almeno prendere un ombrello, mh?" mormora dopo un attimo il Dottore, sfilandogli le chiavi dalle dita gelate e trascinandolo in bagno. 

"Avevo fretta di tornare a casa," borbotta Shadrach, rabbrividendo ancora. Persino le sue sillabe sembrano tremare di freddo.

Ora che ce l'ha vicino, il Dottore può prodigarsi in mille piccole attenzioni affettuose. Può passargli un soffice asciugamano sui capelli per togliere il grosso dell'acqua, e aiutarlo a sfilarsi i vestiti bagnati, lasciarli in un triste mucchietto floscio sulle piastrelle immacolate. 

Può aiutarlo a infilarsi il pigiama riscaldato sullo scaldasalviette, fornirgli un altro paio di grossi e morbidi calzettoni fatti a mano, avvolgerlo in un plaid e accomodarlo sul divano in mezzo a dodici cuscini, con in mano una tazza di tè fumante. 

Shadrach starnutisce, e il Dottore si acciglia.

"Se ti sei preso il raffreddore-"

Shadrach sbuffa, e ride un po' nella sua tazza di tè, allungando i piedi sotto il plaid per appoggiarli in grembo al Dottore, seduto in fondo al divano. Il Dottore prende subito a massaggiarli, e Shadrach socchiude gli occhi come un gatto contento di fronte al camino acceso.

"Mh e cosa fai?"

"Niente, ti chiudo in casa e ti tengo per me."

"Allora spero di avere il raffreddore."

Ridono entrambi, una risata tranquilla e casalinga mentre fuori il cielo continua a spezzarsi in mille frammenti ghiacciati, poi il Dottore si sporge per esigere un bacio. 

Forse dopotutto può ancora farsi sedurre con il canto della pioggia sullo sfondo, bearsi del calore languido di Shadrach, che l'attira a sè e non interrompe il contatto, se non per mormorargli un quieto, morbido "andiamo a letto."

 

\----


End file.
